


Fighting in The Market

by Silberfederling



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Gen, Magic Revealed, Where Everything Began
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberfederling/pseuds/Silberfederling
Summary: Als Merlin Arthur auf dem Marktplatz beleidigte, wusste er nicht, dass es sich um den Kronprinz von Camelot handelte. Merlins Magie bleibt nicht unbemerkt und alles läuft ganz anders ...
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 7





	Fighting in The Market

Ein Schlag mit dem Morgenstern folgte auf den Nächsten und Merlin hatte langsam, aber sicher Schwierigkeiten auszuweichen. Der Prinz trieb ihn quer über den ganzen Markt und er war bereits mehrmals gezwungen gewesen unter die Stände zu kriechen, damit Arthur ihm nicht folgen konnte.  
Gerade eben hatte er versehentlich den Stand eines Tuchmachers umgeworfen. Dieser beschwerte sich jedoch nicht, da er bemerkte, dass Merlin ohnehin ein größeres Problem hatte.  
Dieser hatte im Prinzip keine Chance gegen Arthur. Außer...  
Sicher, helfen konnte er sich mit seiner Gabe, diese jedoch allzu offensichtlich einzusetzen, wagte er nicht. Nicht, nachdem er bereits, kurz nachdem er Camelot betreten hatte, einer Hinrichtung wegen des Gebrauches von Magie beiwohnen durfte.  
Er konnte die Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn des Prinzen glitzern sehen. Offenbar strengte ihn der Kampf an, jedoch schien er noch lange nicht an seinem Ende zu sein, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst. Und er konnte nun auch nicht mehr weiter zurück weichen, er stand mit dem Rücken wortwörtlich zur Wand.  
Arthur holte aus und schwang den Morgenstern über seinem Kopf nach vorne. Merlin schloss seine Augen und sah sein Ende schon kommen, als zwar ein Knacken zu hören war, er allerdings keinen Schmerz verspürte. Verwundert öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah seinen Gegenüber an. Mit dem Blick folgte er der Kette der Waffe, diese hatte sich in dem Holzbalken, direkt über Arthurs Kopf, verfangen.  
„Tss, komm schon runter, du dummes Ding“, murmelte dieser und zog mit ganzer Kraft an der Kette. Plötzlich gab das Holz nach und die mit Stacheln besetzte Eisenkugel sauste nach unten. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf. Der Morgenstern würde ihn mit Sicherheit erschlagen, es war zu spät, um noch ausweichen zu können.  
Auch Merlin sah das Unglück kommen. Was er nun tat, war reiner Instinkt. Seine Augen blitzten für nur einen Moment golden auf und das tödliche Geschoss stoppte mitten in der Luft.  
Der Prinz war, als er das sah, schneller zurückgesprungen, als dass man es in einer solchen Situation erwarten würde. Und kaum, dass Merlin sah, dass Arthur nicht mehr in Gefahr war, löste er seinen Zauber, doch die Anstrengung war zu viel für ihn gewesen. Das Letzte, das er hörte war, dass jemand – nicht Arthur – rief: „Er ist ein Zauberer, nehmt ihn fest!“ Dann wurde alles um ihn herum dunkel, er spürte gerade noch, wie er an den Oberarmen gepackt und davongeschleift wurde. 

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein Sohn, die Ritter haben mir erzählt, was geschehen ist.“ Gerade eben hatte Uther Pendragon die Gemächer seines Sohnes betreten. Er legte seine Hand auf die Schulter Arthurs. „Du hast tapfer gegen diesen Unhold gekämpft und gesiegt. Morgen, wenn die Abenddämmerung hereinbricht, wird der Zauberer sterben. Der Scheiterhaufen wird noch heute errichtet. Denn das ist der einzig wahre Weg, um gegen die Magie vorzugehen. Man muss sie ausrotten!“  
„Ja, Vater.“  
„Es ist gut, dass du das verstanden hast, denn wäre es anders, würde ich dich nicht als meinen Sohn anerkennen. Es ist hart, aber notwendig.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer wieder.

Als Merlin wieder zu sich kam, wusste er erst nicht wo er sich befand. Dann erkannte er seine Umgebung und die Erinnerungen an die letzten Stunden kamen zurück. Er befand sich, genau wie in der Nacht zuvor, in den Kerkern Camelots.  
Gestern war er dank Arthur – dass sein vorlautes Mundwerk daran schuld war, wollte er sich nicht eingestehen – schon einmal hier gelandet. Doch dieses Mal war es anders.  
Er schnaubte und verfluchte seinen Instinkt dafür, diesen Trottel gerettet zu haben. Lieber säße er hier, weil er Arthur umgebracht hätte, als dafür, ihm den königlichen Hintern, gut eigentlich Kopf, gerettet zu haben. Ein wahrlich schöner Dank dafür. Aber was hätte er anderes erwarten können. Innerlich verfluchte er sich für seinen Leichtsinn, nun hatte er endlich begriffen, warum seine Mutter und Gaius ihm nahegelegt hatten vorsichtig zu sein. Und er hatte ihren Rat einfach ignoriert...  
Leise rappelte er sich auf und lehnte sich gegen die Wand seiner Zelle. Die Wachen, die direkt davor standen schienen noch nicht gemerkt zu haben, dass er inzwischen aufgewacht war, denn sie unterhielten sich.  
„... auf dem Fest morgen Abend.“  
„Wirklich? Zu Schade, dass wir das nicht hören können.“  
„Nun, wenn wir Glück haben, werden wir noch als Wache für den Saal eingeteilt.“  
„Ich habe Sir Leon schon gefragt, aber er meinte, dass Uther die beiden, die den Zauberer“ – Verachtung lag bei diesem Wort in seiner Stimme – „eingefangen haben, diese Ehre erteilen wird. Allerdings wollte Calvin nicht. Vielleicht tauscht er mit dir.“  
„Und was ist mir dir?“  
„Arthur schuldet mir noch einen Gefallen.“ Ein Grinsen hatte sich auf das Gesicht der Wache geschlichen und man konnte es nicht anders als Schadenfroh bezeichnen. „Er hat nach einem Gegner für ein Duell gesucht und vorher großspurig verkündet, dass derjenige, der ihn besiegt, sich etwas von ihm wünschen könne. Ich habe gewonnen.“  
Merlin lachte kaum hörbar, das war anscheinend ein klarer Fall von Selbstüberschätzung gewesen. Das man sein Lachen nicht gehört hatte verdankte er die Tatsache, dass der andere Ritter selbst anfing zu lachen und das sehr laut. Dann sprach er aus, was Merlin schon gedacht hatte, hinzu fügte er noch: „Eines muss man dem Zauberer lassen, damit das unser Prinz arrogant ist, hatte er Recht.“  
Der Andere schnaubte nur. „Lass das bloß nicht Uther hören, sonst bist du der nächste, der hingerichtet wird.“  
„Ich weiß. Für wann ist die Verbrennung eigentlich angesetzt?“  
„Morgen, vor Beginn des Banketts, irgendwann am späten Nachmittag.“  
„Uther weiß solche Dinge in Szene ...“  
Merlin begann das was die beiden Männer von sich gaben zu ignorieren. Zu deutlich stand ihm der Tod vor Augen, als dass er auch noch hören wollte, was andere darüber dachten. Er fragte sich, was seine Mutter wohl dazu sagen würde. Schließlich hatte er ihr versprochen auf sich aufzupassen. Sein verdammter Leichtsinn... Und Gaius, in der kurzen Zeit hier hatte er ihn zu schätzen gelernt und jetzt bereitete er ihm solche Schwierigkeiten. Nun, Gaius konnte behaupten nichts von Merlins Magie gewusst zu haben. So würde ihm nichts geschehen.  
Nach einer Weile, in der Merlin weiterhin seinen Gedanken nach gehangen hatte, seufzte er leise auf. So sehr er es auch wollte, er konnte einfach nicht mit dem Leben abschließen. Koste es was es wolle, heute Nacht würde er von hier verschwinden.

„Ich hörte, du hättest einen Zauberer gefangen.“  
„Morgana!“ Arthurs Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht nach oben, nachdem er sah, wer sein Zimmer betreten hatte. Jedoch wurde dieser Ausdruck der Freunde nur Sekunden später wieder verbannt, leicht schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ganz so war es nicht.“  
Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?“  
„Ich habe gegen ihn gekämpft, ihn aber nicht besiegt.“ Er zögerte kurz bevor er weitersprach. „Für mich schien es so, als hätte er sich selbst ausgeknockt.“  
„Was? Aber du hast immerhin gegen ihn gekämpft. Du hast erkannt was er ist.“ Morgana war verwundert, das war nicht die Antwort, die sie erwartet hatte.  
„Wenn es wenigstens das gewesen wäre. Er hat mich beleidigt und ich habe mich hinreißen lassen, gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Du erinnerst dich an den Jungen von gestern? Der, der die Nacht im Kerker verbringen durfte.“  
„Du redest von Merlin? Er ist der Zauberer?“  
Nun war es an Arthur überrascht zu sein. „Du kennst ihn?“  
„Nein... Das heißt ja. Er hat mit etwas von Gaius gebracht. Außerdem hat Gwen mir von ihm erzählt. Sie ist ihm offenbar in der Unterstadt über den Weg gelaufen.“  
Der Kronprinz schwieg. Dann meinte er: „Er ist mutig. Er ist der erste, abgesehen von Vater und dir, der sich mir gegenüber widersetzt hat.“  
„Er beherrscht Magie, er hat dich nicht als Gefahr gesehen. Das war nicht mutig, sondern dumm.“  
„Nicht wirklich. Er hat seine Magie erst benutzt, als ich mich fast selbst erschlagen hätte.“ Er setzte ein grimmiges Lächeln auf. „Was ist, wenn Magie nicht so böse ist, wie Vater immer behauptet?“  
Morgana legte ihm eine Hand auf seine linke Schulter und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Tu einfach das Richtige, Arthur.“  
Er nickte. „Danke, Morgana.“

Vor einer Weile schon hatten die Wachen vor Merlins Zelle ihren Posten verlassen. Der junge Zauberer hatte keine Ahnung weshalb, aber wenn er ehrlich war, dann war ihm dies egal. Die Hauptsache war, er hatte endlich eine Gelegenheit, um einen Fluchtversuch zu starten. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf das kleine Fenster, das knapp unter der Decke platziert war. Es schien noch etwas Sonnenlicht herein. Er seufzte, es wäre wohl klüger bis zum Einbruch der Nacht zu warten. Sollte er jetzt etwas überstürzen, wäre er – wenn er Pech hatte – schneller tot, als er seine Magie hervorrufen könnte.  
„Merlin. Ich habe dich gewarnt.“ Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er inzwischen Besuch bekommen hatte. Gaius stand vor der Gittertür. Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Wut. Bisher hatte sich Merlin den alten Mann noch nicht wütend vorstellen können, doch jetzt, wo er ihn so sah, wünschte er sich, dass es nie so weit gekommen wäre. Es war furchterregend. „Dieses Mal kann ich dir nicht helfen, es war schon schwer genug Uther zur überzeugen, mich zu dir zu lassen. Weißt du eigentlich wie dumm das war, was du getan hast?“  
„Ja. Aber...“  
„Nichts aber! Ich sagte dir, es sei sicherer deine Kräfte nicht einzusetzen und du hast meine Warnung einfach in den Wind geschlagen. Und um dem Ganzen noch die Krone aufzusetzen, wählst du dir ausgerechnet den Kronprinzen aus, um ihm deine Kunststückchen vorzuführen.“  
„Er wäre gestorben, wenn ich nichts getan hätte.“ Nun schrie auch Merlin. Wenn er weiterhin versuchen würde ruhig zu bleiben, würde er noch platzen.  
Die Wut verschwand nicht völlig aus Gaius Gesicht, als er das hörte, aber nun war zu sehen, dass er auch noch etwas anderes verspürte. Kummer. „Es tut mir Leid für dich. Und für Hunith.“  
„Kannst du ihr meine Asche zukommen lassen?“ Es war besser vorzusorgen, falls er nicht... Es war besser, nicht darüber nachzudenken.  
„Ich werde es versuchen.“  
„Danke.“  
Schweigend standen die beiden Männer noch eine Weile nebeneinander und wären es auch noch länger, wenn vom Eingang des Kerkers her nicht das Geräusch von Schritten zu hören gewesen wäre.  
„Gaius.“  
„Mylord.“ Gaius verneigte sich leicht vor Arthur.  
„Woher kennt Ihr Merlin?“  
„Er ist der Sohn einer alten Bekannten.“  
Der Prinz nickte leicht und bedeutete Gaius zu gehen. Er wollte sich alleine mit Merlin unterhalten. Kaum, dass Gaius fort war, begann Merlin zu sprechen: „Was wollt Ihr hier? Macht es Euch Spaß euren Gefangenen zu beobachten?“  
Doch Arthur ignorierte Merlins Frage und stellte seine eigene: „Warum?“  
„Warum was?“  
„Warum hast du verhindert, dass der Morgenstern mich trifft? Für dich wäre es besser gewesen nichts zu tun.“  
Merlin schnaubte. „Dann säße ich hier wegen Mord.“ Eine kurze Pause folgte. „Es war Instinkt. Ich kann meine Kräfte nicht immer vollständig im Zaum halten.“  
„Und das soll ich dir glauben?“  
„Warum sollte ich lügen?“  
Der Angesprochene antwortete jedoch nicht. Er drehte sich nach einer Weile einfach um und ging, Merlin lehnte sich gegen die Gittertür und blickte ihm nach. Der Prinz war wirklich ein arroganter Trottel. Wenn auch intelligenter, als er gedacht hätte. Immerhin hatte er bemerkt, dass er dessen Leben gerettet hatte. Jetzt fehlte nur noch, das Arthur sich dafür bedankte, aber darauf würde er wohl lange warten müssen. 

„Vater“ Arthur hatte es gerade noch geschafft Uther vor dem Thronsaal abzufangen. Offenbar wollte er dort noch etwas mit dem Rat besprechen.  
„Was ist?“  
„Kann ich Euch etwas fragen?“  
„Natürlich.“  
„Weshalb hasst Ihr die Magie so sehr?“  
Uthers Gesicht verdunkelte sich für einen Moment, bevor er hervorwürgte: „Sie nahm mir meine Frau.“  
„Mutter starb durch Magie?“ Erschrocken riss Arthur die Augen auf. Sein Vater redete sonst nie über seine Mutter. Vielleicht hatte er jetzt die Gelegenheit mehr zu erfahren.  
„Ja, eine Zauberin hat mich damals betrogen.“ Dass er selbst eine Teilschuld daran trug, hatte er schon seit Jahren erfolgreich verdrängt. „Frag mich nie wieder danach... Weshalb interessierst du dich überhaupt dafür?“  
„Ich wollte es einfach wissen. Schließlich habe ich keine Erinnerungen an die Zeit der Großen Säuberung, geschweige denn an die Zeit davor.“  
„Man sollte sich nicht zu viel mit dem beschäftigen, was einmal war. Konzentriere dich lieber auf die Gegenwart.“ Er sah seinem Sohn in die Augen.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe es verstanden.“  
„Gut.“ Damit ließ Uther Arthur einfach stehen. Dieser blickte ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass so viel dahinter steckte. Dennoch, selbst wenn die Magie ihm die Mutter genommen hatte, es musste noch einen anderen Grund geben. Bei Gelegenheit würde er versuchen diesen herauszufinden, seine Neugier war geweckt. Doch für den Moment waren andere Dinge wichtiger. Er machte sich auf den Weg in seine Gemächer. Auch für die wichtigeren Dinge war es noch etwas zu früh. Musste warten, das hatte er – auch wenn man ihn gemeinhin als Hitzkopf bezeichnen mochte, der handelte, bevor er nachdachte – begriffen, denn täte er dies nicht, hätte er bald mehr, als nur ein großes Problem.

Einige Stunden später war es draußen dunkel und im Schloss ruhig geworden. Die einzigen, die noch auf den Beinen waren, waren die diensthabenden Ritter vor den Kerkern und auf der Mauer. Im Schloss selbst patrouillierte niemand. Uther hielt dies nicht mehr für nötig, es war schon lange her, als jemand in das Schloss hatte eindringen können. Auf die Idee, dass jemand von innen heraus etwas tun würde, war er nicht gekommen. Und selbst wenn, an den Wachen vor seiner Tür würde niemand vorbeikommen. Doch Arthur wollte nicht zu ihm, er wollte zu Merlin.  
Zu seiner Verwunderung fand der Kronprinz keine Wachen vor den Verliesen vor. Allerdings war dies ein erheblicher Vorteil für ihn, weshalb er sich nicht weiter den Kopf darüber zerbrach, sondern vorsichtig weiter schlich. In Gedanken notierte er sich allerdings, Morgana dafür zu danken, denn er ahnte, das sie etwas damit zu tun hatte. Sie hatte ihm praktisch ins Gesicht gesagt, dass er Merlin retten sollte. Oder? An einer Ecke blieb er stehen und lugte um sie herum, darauf bedacht, dass man ihn nicht sah, er hörte ein leises Murmeln. Merlins Stimme hatte er schnell erkannt.  
Zuerst vermutete er, dass dieser Zaubersprüche rezitierte, doch als er länger zuhörte erkannte er, dass er lediglich fluchte. Die Flüche waren sogar ziemlich derbe, wie er feststellte. Sie schwankten zwischen „Warum geht diese dämliche Tür nicht auf?!?“ und üblen Verwünschungen Uther Pendragons. Auch wenn Arthur von letzterem nicht sehr begeistert war, konnte er es dennoch verstehen.  
Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann trat er zur Gittertür, schluckte einmal kurz und fragte: „Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe?“ Doch er wartete nicht auf Merlins Antwort, da dieser ihn lediglich so anschaute, als hätte er soeben verkündet, das er eigentlich ein Drache war, sondern steckte den Schlüssel in das Schloss und öffnete es.  
Als Merlins sich jedoch auch weiterhin nicht rührte, knurrte Arthur leise: „Komm schon. Du solltest hier nicht unbedingt Wurzeln schlagen, wenn du den morgigen Tag noch erleben willst. Meinen Kopf halte ich für diese Aktion übrigens auch hin.“  
„Warum?“ Merlin hatte sich nun endlich aus seiner Starre gelöst und machte sich daran Arthur zu folgen. Dieser betrat gerade einen der Geheimgänge, die aus Camelot hinaus führten. Er stoppte, als er die Frage hörte.  
„Du hast mein Leben gerettet, ich rette deines. Ich mag es nicht in der Schuld von jemanden zu stehen.“ Er ging weiter.  
„Ohne Euch, wäre mein Leben auch nie in Gefahr gewesen.“  
„Wer meinte unbedingt mit mir kämpfen zu wollen?“  
„Ihr musstet ja gleich beleidigt sein.“  
„Ich glaube ich überlege es mir noch einmal, ob ich dir wirklich hier heraus helfe.“  
Merlin grinste. „Meint Ihr nicht, dass es dafür inzwischen etwas zu spät ist, Mylord?“  
Inzwischen trennte die beiden Männer nur noch eine Holztür vom Freien. Arthur öffnete diese, genau wie schon die Zellentür, mit einem Schlüssel seines Schlüsselbundes, den ihm sein Vater gegeben hatte. Uther war der Meinung gewesen, sein Sohn würde genug Verantwortung dafür zeigen.  
Sie traten nach draußen. Kaum, das die Tür geöffnet war, atmete Merlin die kühle Nachtluft mit tiefen Atemzügen ein. Nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass er keine Chance hatte, sich mit seiner Magie aus der Zelle zu befreien, hatte er schon sicher damit gerechnet zu sterben. Der Tod war ihm deutlich vor den Augen gestanden.  
Er wandte sich zu Arthur, noch immer hatte er das für ihn so typische Grinsen aufgesetzt. „Danke, Arthur.“  
„Noch einmal werde ich dich nicht retten können. Es wäre wohl das Beste, du lässt dich nicht mehr hier blicken, so lange mein Vater der König ist.“  
„Ich werde wieder zurück nach Ealdor gehen.“ Merlin hatte keine Ahnung, weshalb er dies erzählte. „Das Dorf liegt in Cendreds Königreich, dort weiß niemand über mich Bescheid. Was ist mit Euch, wird man euch nicht verdächtigen mir geholfen zu haben?“  
„Nein. Ich habe dich doch schließlich gefangen. Weshalb sollte ich dir dann zur Flucht verhelfen?“ Etwas leiser fügte er noch hinzu: „Und selbst wenn, man wird mir nichts nachweisen können.“  
Merlin hob seine Hand zum Abschied und bald war nichts mehr von ihm zu sehen. Der nahe Wald hatte ihn schnell verschluckt. Arthur verschwand wieder im Schloss. Er hatte keine Probleme wieder ungesehen in seine Gemächer zu kommen. Von der Kerkerwache, war noch immer nichts zu sehen.  
Als Arthur später in seinem Bett lag, war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob das, was er getan hatte so klug gewesen war. Einen Zauberer zu helfen war auf den ersten Blick mehr, als nur Wahnsinnig. Doch er wusste, dass er das Richtige getan hatte.

To be continued ...

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe das hier 2014 geschrieben.  
> Und das TBC am Ende ist eigentlich nur der Hint, dass ich daraus mal eine längere Neuauflage machen wollte. Was bis heute nie passiert ist ..
> 
> Hoffe, ihr hattet trotzdem Spaß.


End file.
